<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Про надежные планы by jedi_katalina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882996">Про надежные планы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina'>jedi_katalina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Meta, theory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 04:43:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Fairy &amp; Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Про надежные планы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p>
  <em>"It's a trap. If Gideon kills Emma, then light will be destroyed. And if Emma kills him, then she'll darken herself and light will be destroyed anyway." "It's a trap, and it's perfect. No matter what, darkness wins." </em>
</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Настоящий, правильный план должен иметь одну основную особенность - неважно, что произойдет и как, важно, чтобы результат был один и тот же, тот, который нужен тому, кто этот план составлял и реализовывал :) А то обстоятельства меняются, люди могут поступить по-разному даже в одной и той же ситуации, а нужен же надежный результат)) В Вансе мы видели такое неоднократно, причем иногда план так и оставался не только не понятым героями, но даже и не сформулированным вслух. Рассмотрим эти случаи :)</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
  <strong>1. Серия 1.08, Эмма становится шерифом.</strong>
</p>
  <p>Эмма в этой серии (в результате помощи Румпеля) оказалась перед сложным, как она считала, выбором - либо она пойдет по хорошему пути, выдаст Голда и его роль в поджоге, и проиграет выборы, либо она пойдет по плохому пути, промолчит о том, что пожар был подстроен, и выиграет выборы, но тогда пропадет весь смысл их выигрывать, так как смысл заключался в том, чтобы показать Генри, что добро может побеждать зло и оставаться при этом добром)) Эмма, как мы знаем, выбрала путь добра :) Но подвох, которого Эмма не заметила, но о котором, естественно, знал Румпель (он же все это и придумал), заключался в том, что результат был запрограммирован заранее - Эмма должна была стать шерифом независимо от того, какой именно выбор она бы сделала. Она могла только выбрать путь, "добрый" или "злой", но, как мы знаем, результат был бы один - оба варианта вели к должности шерифа :)</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
  <strong>2. Полусезонка 4Б, Эмма становится Темной. </strong>
</p>
  <p>Когда Румпель понял, что близок к смерти и не сможет больше контролировать Тьму, ему нужно было эту Тьму кому-то передать, и понятно, что этим кем-то должна была стать Эмма (все-таки остальные геройчики на эту роль откровенно не годились). Он, конечно, поначалу попробовал обойтись без крайних мер и привлек Автора к написанию АУшки, где бы Румпель был жив, счастлив и не был бы Темным, но, увы, этот план не сработал, так как оказалось, что КГ/АМ, все дела, так что все-таки пришлось делать Эмму Темной, и неважно, как она этому сопротивлялась) Все равно выбор у нее был только все тот же, что и раньше - либо она убьет Румпеля и станет Темной традиционным способом (для чего Румпель предусмотрительно выложил кинжал на пол перед тем, как потерять сознание), либо героически впитать освободившуюся Тьму в себя, спасая Регину в частности и Сторибрук в целом. И в этот раз выбрать она могла только путь, а результат был предопределен и неизменен :)</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
  <strong>3. Сезон 6. Румпель становится Спасителем (и получает ХЭ).</strong>
</p>
  <p>Главной интригой 6го сезона были, конечно, мотивы Черной феи, потому что аж до самого конца было непонятно, зачем она делает то, что делает (а иногда и то, что она вообще делает :) ) По-моему, ответ на этот вопрос мы можем получить из событий 6го сезона, а также из аналогии с п.1 и 2) С самого начала ей было нужно (это нам прямо в 1й серии сезона показали)), чтобы некто в черном капюшоне проткнул Эмму мечом. Причем видно, что этот некто владеет магией, и Эмма тоже ею владеет, но дерутся они почему-то именно на мечах и именно мечом он ее типа убивает. А мы уже пару раз раньше видели, для чего в сериале требуется именно такой способ убийства - для передачи магических способностей другому лицу. Темного нужно убить специальным кинжалом, и тогда тот, кто убьет его, сам получит Тьму и соответствующие магические силы. Но мы видели и немного другой вариант, когда Эмма проткнула Эскалибуром Крюка, а Тьму и силы получил Румпель - как владелец меча и товарищ, который именно с этой целью предусмотрительно обработал его неким зельем)) А Гедеон, как только появился на арене (а мы знаем, что за ним стояла Черная фея) прямо так и сказал, что хочет убить Эмму именно для того, чтобы забрать себе ее силу Спасительницы. То есть одна часть плана Черной феи очевидна - нужно заставить Гедеона и Эмму сражаться на мечах между собой, чтобы Гедеон проткнул ее специально подобранным и обработанным мечом, что вернуло бы Румпелю утраченные из-за Черной феи Спасительские силы)) Румпелю, а не Гедеону, потому что видно, что Гедеон всю дорогу интересует Черную фею только как средство, а основной целью ее манипуляций является Румпель. Как мы узнали из событий 6го сезона, Черная фея все-таки любила сына и, как любая мать, вполне могла хотеть обеспечить ему ХЭ) И одним из пунктов этого плана вполне могло быть возвращение сыну того, что она у него когда-то отняла. Но, понятное дело, этого для ХЭ Румпеля еще не достаточно)</p>
  <p>Я уже как-то писала насчет того, что должно было для этого произойти, причем, как выяснилось в двух последующих сезонах, основной проблемой была его уверенность в том, что он монстр, от которого всем только хуже и которого никто не может любить, и это не давало ему никаких шансов на получение ХЭ. Белль могла ему в вечной любви клясться хоть по 100 раз в день, а Бэй мог бы еще 10 раз с того света повторить Румпелю то же самое, что он ему перед смертью сказал, а именно, что Румпель герой, но это все ни на что бы не повлияло, пока Румпель не изменил бы отношение к самому себе :) Но, к счастью, в 5м сезоне Румпель вытянул Эскалибур из камня, и это совершенно независимое и объективное свидетельство того, что Румпель все-таки настоящий герой, не могло на него не повлиять) Так что он, наконец, поверил в себя и в то, что ХЭ для него возможен (и именно об этом он и говорил Белль в 5.16). Но сначала между Румбеллем и ХЭ встал Гадес, а потом Хайд, умыкнувший коробочку с Белль) В итоге к началу сезона Румпелю еще нужно было как-то разбудить Белль, а то с ХЭ бы не сложилось по определению.</p>
  <p>Тут-то и вступила в игру Черная фея. Поначалу она просто проверила, возможен ли ТЛК, но быстро убедилась, что этот вариант пробуждения Белль не прокатит) Мало того, Белль начала нести такой отборный бред, что стало очевидно, что ХЭ находится под очень, очень большим вопросом, и меры тут нужно принимать самые радикальные <strike>кирпичом по тупой башке</strike> - например, выкрасть у нее ребенка (ну что еще могло бы прийти в голову Черной фее?)))) Так что когда "Гедеон" говорил в мире снов, что это была проверка для Белль, он не врал, соврал он в другом, не сказав ей, что на самом деле Белль провалила проверку с таким треском, что слышно было, наверное, в самом Сторибруке) А чтобы можно было выкрасть ребенка, его нужно сначала родить) Так что именно Черная фея, используя какие-то свои фейские силы (а они у нее явно круты неимоверно), разбудила Белль, предварительно обставив дело так, что якобы это был ТЛК с "Гедеоном" (ну, чтобы Румпель и Белль не задавались лишними вопросами). Потом ей оставалось тольо ждать, пока яблочко созреет и само упадет к ней в руки, местами мягко подталкивая Белль к принятию нужного решения (и заодно мешая Румпелю совершить ту же ошибку, которую совершила она сама). В общем, ребенок был успешно украден, а потом (нет, может, Румпель и был прав, когда говорил, что время в мире Темной феи течет по-другому, чем в СБ, но я думаю, тут у нас другой случай)) в один момент состарила ребенка до состояния 28-летнего мужика, забрала его сердце для должного контроля и наградила фейковыми воспоминаниями (по типу тех, которыми Эмму и Генри наградила Регина в 3м сезоне, что якобы они 11 лет вместе в Нью-Йорке жили). Тут возникает вопрос - а это-то ей зачем? Эмму мечом она, в принципе, и сама могла зарубить, зачем Гедеона гонять? А тут, я думаю, ей нужно было хоть немного вернуть Румпелю веру в то, что кто-то может его полюбить, а то там в пылу своего идиотизма Белль настолько успешно доказала Румпелю, что она его не любит, что срочно нужно было принимать меры) То есть показать, что вера Румпеля в то, что сын может его любить (вместо провалившейся Белль), не была напрасной) И точно, Румпель очень даже поверил в любовь сына (и я даже не думаю, что эта любовь была ненастоящей не смотря на то, что сердце Гедеона было в руках Черной феи (в конце концов, у Черной феи не было возможности нарушить законы магии и заставить его полюбить Румпеля). Хотя вот то отчаянное желание завоевать внимание и признание Румпеля, которое демонстрировал Гедеон, а также полное равнодушие к Белль, наверное, хотя бы частично передавались ему именно от Черной феи, а не были его собственными эмоциями). Белль, впрочем, тоже впечатлилась ки<strike>рпичом по башке</strike> своей ролью в злоключениях сына, так что все-таки пересмотрела свои взгляды на Румпеля, изменив поведение в лучшую сторону) В результате и тут все уже начало налаживаться, и ХЭ светил в полную силу))</p>
  <p>Еще один вопрос заключается в том, а зачем вообще нужно было проклятие, опять же, для мечемахания оно вроде как и не обязательно) Но заставить Эмму перейти от состояния "радостно убью Гедеона и пойду обедать" до состояния "дам себя убить, раз уж так надо" не так-то просто) Для этого определенно нужно было поднять ставки до небес, чтобы Эмме было ради чего жертвовать жизнью) Ну и это тоже было успешно претворено в жизнь) Как и операция "Генри". А то ж понятно, что оставление Генри с полным набором воспоминаний в Сторибруке вместо того, чтобы отправить с глаз долой, очевидно, было намеренным (да, ЧФ так и сказала: "Ты куда больше пользы принесешь мне здесь")))</p>
  <p>Я также немножечко не думаю, что Черная фея таки умерла) Из 4-х раз, когда мы видели, что кого-то пафосно стирают в порошок, как минимум трое очень даже выжили потом (Малефисента и Злая Королева, да и Зелена тоже может похвалиться живучестью. А есть же еще и Гадес, который бог и которого вроде как вообще нельзя убить (а информация о том, что кристаллом можно, исходит от него самого)))). А тут Румпель еще и пользовался волшебной палочкой самой ЧФ (привет, Вольдеморт, не сумевший убить Гарри родственной палочкой))) В общем, думаю, она вовсе даже не умерла, а отменила свое собственное проклятие, вернула толпу геройчиков в Сторибрук (а то ж Эмме нужно геройствовать на людях))), подождала, пока история с Гедеоном и Эммой завершилась по плану и передача сил Румпелю была успешно проведена, превратила Гедеона обратно в ребенка и отдала родителям, а потом со спокойной душой отправилась домой краденых детишек эксплуатировать) А что касается выбора, то у Румпеля его не было, как когда-то у Эммы - он должен был получить свой ХЭ независимо от того, что бы он решил) Если бы он поверил матери и выбрал "злодейский" путь, то получил бы ХЭ (и еще и Бэя впридачу), а выбрав "геройский" вариант он все равно получил ХЭ (ну да, без Бэя, но зато не фейковый)). В обоих случаях он получал все, что хотел))</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>